I Don't Know Yet
by Kaigoryu
Summary: Silver steals stuff? That's basically what I have so far. I was looking up stories where Silver actually steals something, and they seemed to be in short supply, so I've wrote you this! Please help me find a title! Thanks!


**DISCLAIMER: **

**Silver: Kaigo does not own Pokemon.**

**Kaigoryu: Yes, if I did, Lance would NOT be a redhead. For some reason that just...****_irks_**** me. I do ,however, own my cover art. Enjoy!**

** %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Silver took in a large breath. He tied his long red hair into a ponytail, leaving his bangs to hide his face. He was getting ready for a heist, and, if all went well, it would be his last for a while.

Silver couldn't decide how he felt about his thievery. He knew it was ethnically wrong, yes. But he couldn't bring himself to hate the feeling he got after pulling of a successful job.

He hadn't been caught once, and he would prefer it stay that way. Also, as far as he knew, the witness count was still zero.

He was dressed in his normal black jacket with red trim, but was wearing black jeans now, too. He pulled on his black gloves, thinking of Blue. He would be seeing her soon.

He quietly walked up to the side of the museum, gravel crunching under his feet. Silver peered around himself. He was completely immersed in shadows.

He let out his Sneasel, which gave him a determined look. He nodded. Sneasel use his large front claws to pry off the large metal vent in the wall of the building. A sharp metallic sound ensued.

Silver climbed into the vent, Sneasel close behind. He pushed the screen loosely back into place. To the normal human eye, it would not be obvious someone had broken in until morning.

Silver silently climbed through the shaft, Sneasel on his shoulder. He came to a three way fork in the vent. "Who does that?" He thought angrily.

He took out a map of the museum he had printed offline. "Here," He thought. "It's the only place with 3 rooms right next to each other."

He moved over to the vent on the right side. Sneasel pried it off again. Silver patted its' head. Sneasel was the only pokemon Silver actually showed affection for. The only one who even came close was Murkrow.

Silver called out Ghastly. The pokemon filled the room with gas, looking for invisible traps. There was no security, except around the objects in he glass display case. Silver scanned the room for cameras and spotted one in the corner. He had stayed in shadows so far; he knew it hadn't filmed anything of importance.

"Quick attack." Silver whispered almost inaudibly, but Sneasels' strong ears heard. It dashed forward with extreme speed(A/N:not the move!) and took out the camera before Silver could blink.

Silver hopped down from the vent, making a soft thump sound on the tile. He walked forward, adjusting his gloves. He looked over at the Sneasel on his shoulder. He gave it a look like, "You okay?"

It nodded.

Silver had caught a new pokemon recently to help with this. He just hoped it's bouncing wouldn't get in the way of things. "Spoink!" It said as it left its' pokeball. Silver winced. He probably should have taken more time to train it about proper thievery etiquette.

It used its' psychic powers to move the glass up over the stones and out of the way.

Silver quickly recalled it the second the job was done. He was glad it wasn't one of those pokemon that just popped out unexpectedly.

"Okay, focus." He thought.

He peered into the glass. Evolutionary stones sparkled back at him.

He had stolen small things so far. Things that could go unnoticed. He really didn't need extra security on the objects of interest. Or attention. Of any kind.

He saw a leaf stone, fire stone, thunder stone and water stone all arranged in a diamond pattern. On either side was a whitish yellow stone(left) an a dark, purpley- black stone on the right. He would leave those alone, as he didn't know what they were.

He removed three stones from his pocket. Water, Fire and Leaf stones. Well, their replicas. Normally, he might not replace the stolen item. However, the whole "no attention" thing was coming back into play here.

He knew there were lasers on the stones. That was about half of the reason he brought the fakes. One by one, he removed each stone replacing it with its' clone immediately afterwards.

"Good." He thought. Job done. He was about to climb back into the vent when he heard footsteps. Close. Maybe just down the hall. He dove behind another, larger display case and crouched before he remembered the glass. It was still sitting on the ground! He cursed. How could he have been so stupid?!

He pulled Spoinks' pokeball off his belt. "Please be quiet, please be quiet..." He thought.

Spoink seemed to understand its' importance and was completely silent. It bounced over and lifted the glass up and over the the case, just as the door opened. Spoink didn't have time to make it back to Silver it his behind the nearest case.

A man in a nice suit strolled in. He walked straight to the very back, not seeing the weary onlookers.

He tapped in a security code.

"6...5...9...2," Silver saw. "Huh."

The man retrieved a large stack of papers, shut the door of the safe, and left.

Silver cautiously walked up to the safe and typed in the correct code out of curiosity. Inside was a silph scope. Taking the item, Silver turned back across the room towards the vent.

"SMASH!" A glass display case toppled over. Silver, alarmed, looked back at Spoink. The foolish pokemon had bounced straight into the case!

Silver shut the safe and recalled the pokemon, all while dashing for the vent. He had just made it inside and pulled the vent back on when the man from earlier entered the room again, this time accomplices with two larger security guards.

Silver turned and crawled through the vent at top speed, miraculously making no noise. He could hear every word the men were saying.

"The camera's out!"

"Check the safe!" He heard someone shout. Silvers' eyes widened as he came to the end of the shaft. He climbed out and ran, just as the alarm went off.

A boy watched from the bushes, eyes large, trying to take in what he was seeing. Oblivious to the onlooker, Silver fled.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Help! I have NO idea what to name this! If anyone can come up with something I could use, I'd be sooo thankful! Thank you! **

**Hope you enjoyed, Kaigoryu**


End file.
